onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 47
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapters 36, 55, 57-60, 62-63, 65-68 and 71-75 (p. 1) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 13.5 | rank = 8 }} "You've Been Waiting For It! The Return of Captain Buggy!" is the 47th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Buggy assumed to be dead, his crew fights over who will be the new captain, only to be captured by a tribe of cannibals. Buggy takes his parts back and head to the sea with his crew. Long Summary The episode starts with Alvida and Buggy sailing and Alvida asking what their next destination is. Buggy mishears and thinks she saying that he smells like he just farted but she yells correcting him. While enraged she bangs his head. Then Buggy says he wants to join back up with his crew and he wonders where they are. We then see his crew fleeing after Buggy was thrown away. When they get back on the ship they call everyone except Buggy (Note that they have buggy's other body parts) then they start getting mad at Nami and Zoro which leads to a flash of Luffy and Zoro talking about health because Zoro sneezed then Nami follows up with a sneeze as well which distracts Usopp and makes him make a mistake with his chemistry set and it blows up. Meanwhile, the Buggy pirates stop on an island and hold a funeral for buggy. Then the two sub leaders Cabaji and Mohji start arguing over who should be captain and then they stage a fight saying whoever is strongest will be captain,however they are evenly matched and the fight lasts until night fall. Meanwhile Richie the lion is sleeping and dreaming about being captain and beating up a sea monster. He sleep walks to the still fighting pair and beats them up and so the next morning he becomes the captain of the crew. They are all celebrating the fact that Richie became the captain of the crew. Then the bear claw tribe shows up saying that they acknowledge its their land. After that they ask Richie if he wants to pick a fight. He runs and attacks them but then they got beaten. Having no other option the crew surrenders. It then switches back to Alvida and Buggy. Meanwhile Buggy spies on his ship through the telescope. They land on the island and when Alvida comments about the big grave Buggy thinks she is saying something about his big nose and becomes furious. They then notice Cabaji and Mohji passed out and Buggy wakes them up. They have big reunion and Buggy asks who did that to them and they say they didn't remember, but surprisingly Alvida picks up a spear and informs everyone that it was in fact the Bear claw tribe and they should better hurry as the tribe is cannibalistic. The Buggy pirates are being boiled in a pot and some tribes men are debating on whether or not to add Buggy's body parts to the pot. When Buggy comes and makes his body parts connect he commands them beat up the nearby bear claw tribe members and let the crew out of the pot. After that he summons his body parts to completely reassemble. Then he fires a “Buggy Ball” at the tribe, then he, Cabaji, Mohji and Alvida slide down the hill. Mohji summons Richie in order to ride on him and they all attack the bear claw tribe resulting in their defeat. Buggy reflects on their adventure and says that the problem was caused by the Straw Hat's. He then introduces Alvida to the rest of the gang they set sail with Buggy saying that their next goal is to get the head of Luffy. Meanwhile the Straw Hat Pirates are spying on Loguetown and talk about what they are going to do there.To Nami's surprise Luffy remembers that this is where Gol D. Roger was born and died. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use We Are! as the opening. *This episode was skipped in the remastered edition. *At the start of Mohji and Cabaji's fight, one of the Buggy Pirates that support Cabaji appears showing his middle finger, being the first time in the anime that this gesture is shown. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 47